As is well known, 911 is utilized as an emergency number which, when called, is routed to a public service access point or PSAP. It is of importance that the person rescued be able to ascertain whether help is on the way. In the past, PSAP'S through E911 and Automatic Number Indentification and Automatic Location Information software have been able to locate the stricken individual by virtue of having the address of the calling phone.
However, in mobile and cellular applications, it is only with extreme difficulty that the location of the stricken individual can be ascertained. In most instances, the stricken individual must be queried by the PSAP operators in order to be instructed by the stricken individual as to his or her whereabouts. This system is problematical both because of non-reliable personnel at the PSAP as well as the problem of ascertaining location.
In recent studies, it has been ascertained that the abilities of personnel taking emergency calls at PSAPS leaves a great deal to be desired. In study after study, PSAP operators have been found to inaccurately determine both the nature and the location of an accident or stricken individual. In extreme cases, PSAP operators have even been filmed as being asleep at their stations.
The above necessitates a system for effectuating reliable rescue in the face of systems manned, on occasion, by untrained personnel, inproperly trained personnel, or personnel who, while properly trained, inadequately determine the location of the stricken individual or the problem to be remedied.
Studies also show that emergency personnel are often directed to the wrong location or are given a wrong priority code which results in improper triage, oftentimes resulting in exorbitant delays in the arrival of medical or police personnel.
While in most instances the E911 systems work reasonably well, there are now an alarming number of situations in which rescue is not effectuated in a timely manner due to problems at the PSAP.
While the above problems exist in land line applications, where the location of the caller is ascertained by virtue of the physical address of the dwelling, in cellular phone and mobile applications, this information is either nonexistent or, when given, may be inaccurate.